Who spiked the punch?
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: Sandy gets a little tipsy at her Christmas party, which means trouble for Spongebob


**A/N: Made for the Holidays. Merry **_'late' _**Christmas.**

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas ya'll!" Sandy shouted as she raised her glass up into the air. The other guests of the tree dome raised theirs in response, a loud cheer erupting from the crowd as they basked in the holiday spirit.<p>

Smiling, the Texan Squirrel headed over to wards the punch bowl to refill her drink. She noticed that a sea critter was already refilling his glass, as well as putting away a silver looking flask. "Huh, strange drinking compartment ya' got there stranger." The fish jerked around at the sound of Sandy's voice, eyes widening and then quickly rushing off to the other side of the dome. "Hmm, must be a shy fella'." She dismissed the oddness and quickly filled her cup up, taking a gulp and then blinking in surprise. "Well hoo boy, that sure is some strong punch." Not totally disliking the taste, Sandy took another gulp, and then another gulp.

The night went on with Sandy having drunk over five cups of the punch, and she soon found herself feeling lightheaded and oddly joyful. The Squirrel kept bumping into other party goers, and every time she did she would start a slurred story about her time as a youngin' on her pappy's farm.

"And there ah' was, knee deep in cow manure," Sandy had her arm wrapped around a poor fishes shoulders, rendering him unable to escape. "When mah' pappy shows up and he said, you know what he said?" The fish shook his head, at which point Sandy took a large gulp of her drink and then proceeded to burp right in the fishes face. "Could be worse! HAW!"

"Sandy!"

Sandy turned her head and spotted Spongebob, dressed in a very ugly Christmas sweater. "Spongebob!" She slurred out, pushing the prisoner fish away and rushing over to her best friend. She gripped the yellow sponge in a massive hug, lifting him off the ground and marveling at just how squishy he was. "Yer like a marshmallow!" She exclaimed in happiness.

Spongebob laughed his trademark laugh, hugging Sandy back in turn. "Merry Christmas Sandy! Sorry I was a bit late for the party."

Sandy gasped loudly and held Spongebob out in front of her as she put up a slightly angry face. Or it would've seemed angry if she weren't so drunk. Instead she looked like she was barely able to keep her eyes open, for fear of falling asleep. "That's right, yer' late to mah' Christmas party!" She stumbled a bit, and found herself bumping into the glass dome. Sandy hadn't realized she had backed herself into a corner. "Yah' really disappointed me Spongebob." She pouted her lips out, shaking her head in disappointment.

Spongebob raised his spongy brow, finding Sandy's behavior strange. "Sandy are you fine?"

Sandy grinned dropping Spongebob to the ground. "Yer' darn tootin' ah'm fine." She proceeded to place one hand on her hip and the other on her head. "Whatcha' think, mister Sponge?" She gave her behind a little shake, which did catch Spongebob's attention.

"Heh, uh Sandy I think we ought to get you to your room." He took Sandy by her hand and began leading the Squirrel to her tree house.

"Oh ho! Yer' a straight ta' business fella' ain't cha'?" She chuckled at her own remark, so much so that she nearly lost her balance if not for Spongebob holding onto her so tightly.

The yellow sponge had to basically drag the Squirrel up the stairs, her body basically having given out thanks to all the alcohol. With time though he managed to get Sandy into her bed, pulling the covers over her sleeping form and fluffing up her pillow extra nice. Spongebob smiled at his handiwork, then bit his bottom lip in worry. Sandy did look awfully pretty. Looking around to make sure nobody else was around, Spongebob leaned forward to wards the sleeping form of Sandy, lips puckered and eyes closed.

"Nuh-uh." Sandy slurred as she grabbed hold of Spongebob's lips with her hand, stopping the sponge in his tracks. "No Sleepin' Beauty bull. If we're doin' this," She pulled Spongebob so that he was no on the bed, with her stradling him. "We're doin' this the Texan way."

-Outside-

Patrick was having trouble finding his best buddy, and was really starting to worry. Spotting Squidward near the punch bowl, the giant pink star fish decided to head over and see if the squid had spotted Spongebob. "Hey Squidward!" Patrick shouted, causing Squidward to drop his cup and ladle into the bowl.

"Guh, Patrick!" Squidward shouted, attempting to wipe off the sticky drink from his skin. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Spongebob? I can't find him ANYwhere."

Squidward rolled his eyes, finally giving up on cleaning himself up. "How should I know? He's probably off somewhere with Sandy doing stupid Karate moves."

Suddenly a rather large amount of shouting came from the top of Sandy's tree house, causing all the party goers to look up in surprise.

_"YEE-HAW!"_

_ "I'M READY!"_

"...On second thought Patrick, I wouldn't bother trying to find Spongebob tonight. Something tells me he's gonna' be busy all night."


End file.
